Mystery man
by alicewonder26
Summary: While reading a book in Flourish and Blotts, Grace feels someone watching her. Who is the man with the enchanting silver eyes?


An: This is my first attempt at something fluffy, without any sadness.. as always, I do not own HP. I'm not JKR. Reviews are welcome.

The wind blew softly as Grace walked down Diagon Alley, carrying with it the scent of spring. A tendril of her hair escaped her ponytail and she tucked it behind her ear. She walked into Flourish and Blotts, passing the time until she was to meet Ginny for dinner later. She closed her eyes, taking in her favorite smell of old books and parchment. She wandered up and down the aisles, glancing at books that caught her eye, and not paying much attention to anything else. She rounded the corner and found a book that caught her eye. She purchased the book, and sat in one of the fluffy chairs to read it. As she glanced down at the pages, she felt as if someone was staring at her. She glanced up and met a pair of silvery gray eyes. They belonged to the man who was seated in a chair across the room. His blonde hair was tousled slightly, and his features were aristocratic in nature. He wore a suit that probably cost more than I made in a year, and he was handsome.

I gave him a soft smile, but my eyes slipped back to my book. I glanced at my watch and got up to go meet Ginny. but as I left, I could feel his gaze watching me as I left. I stopped at the window, glancing into the store one more time. He stood, but his eyes remained on mine, an unspoken promise in those silvery depths. I shivered in a way that nothing to do with the wind. I slipped into the booth where Gin waited for me. I was hardly listening to her until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Grace? you okay?" Her eyes were concerned, and she pushed her drink aside.

I nodded, "Yeah. I am. Had a strange encounter at Flourish and Blotts that's all."

Gin frowned, "Tell me about it."

The waiter showed up, took our orders and I sipped the cool wine he brought over. "  
Well, I bought this great book and sat down to read it, and someone was staring at me."

Gin waved her fingers in the air, signaling the waiter for a refill, "What did he look like?"

I ran my finger down the side of the wine glass, picturing his eyes again. " He had blonde hair and the most gorgeous pair of eyes I'd ever seen."

The food arrived, and we ate, talking about other things, the mystery man forgotten. As we waited for the check, I asked her, "How's Dean?"

I saw a smile light up her face, "He's great. He's wonderful. He's not Harry, but I'm moving on."

We waited a few moments longer, and Gin snagged our waiters attention as he passed with drinks for another table, "Where's our check?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you, it's been paid for already."

Gin's eyes narrowed, "by who?"

He pointed to the bar, where a man sat at the end. seated in the shadows as he was, it was hard to see his face, but when a ray of sunshine peeked through the window, all I could see was blonde hair. He turned, and those silver eyes made my heart stop a moment.

I nudged Gin, "That's the guy from the bookshop I was telling you about."

She met my eyes, "Grace, that's the guy? Are you sure?"

I nodded, " I'll never forget those eyes. Why?"

She forced a smile, pulling on my arm and leading me to the door. "No reason."

The mystery man was forgotten, and it wasn't until Monday at the Ministry that I ran into him again. Taking some papers to head Auror Potter that the minister needed him to sign. Harry's green eyes shone as I walked into his office.

"Grace! What does the minister want this time?" He set his quill down, shutting the door behind me.

I handed him the papers, "just these to sign." I gave him a smile, " it's most urgent."

Harry flirted with me as he signed the papers, and we talked for a moment before I left. As I gathered up the paperwork, the door to his office opened and I heard an aristocratic voice say, "Potter, I was-"

I turned and again was startled by those eyes. At first glance, you only noticed a gray color, but the longer I stared, I could see flecks of silver in his depths. His blonde hair was tousled, and as he stared at me, I felt my cheeks grow warm.

Harry, sensing my nervousness said, " Grace, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Grace, the minister's secretary."

I gave him a soft smile, "It's nice to meet you Draco." His eyes sparkled as he held out his hand for me to shake.

Placing my fingers in his much larger hand, I was surprised to note how smooth his fingers were. His voice startled me as he said, " It's nice to meet you too Grace."

As I pulled my fingers away, I felt that same shock as I felt whenever I touched a balloon after walking on carpet. I bit my lower lip, missing the way Draco's eyes darkened at simple gesture.

I gave Harry a smile, "Well, I'd better get back." He nodded, turning to Draco to see what he wanted and as the door slid shut behind me, I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

After lunch, I was still thinking about Draco and his eyes as I walked into the office. I was startled by the crystal vase on my desk. My eyes widened as I fingered the soft orchids. These were my favorite flower, and expensive. I leaned down, softly inhaling a bloom. I spotted the card tucked inside and opened it.

 _Grace,_

 _I wanted to let you know I enjoyed meeting you earlier today. I was hoping we could have dinner later, so I can get to know you better._

 _Draco_

I sighed, and after a moment slipped a piece of parchment out to write him a response. Whistling softly, I called over my owl. I tied the letter to her leg and I stroked her feathers, "make sure this gets to Draco Malfoy. His hands only Isis."

She hooted softly and was gone. Working was hard the rest of the day, as I waited for his reply and I was distracted by the smell of the flowers. Around 5, I got my answer as Isis floated down on my shoulder, leg out.

His note was brief, but he said he'd meet me at the french restaurant in Diagon Alley. At home, I dressed in my favorite pink silk dress, curled my hair and sighed at my reflection. I was ready.

At the door to the restaurant, the hostess was icy as she glanced down at her list, "Malfoy… ah. Right this way." She led me back to where Draco sat in a private booth.

Draco stood, ignoring the hostess seductive smile. "Grace. you look lovely."

I felt the color rise in my cheeks again, " Thank you Draco. You look great."

I sat, and for the next hour, he kept the conversation rolling. We talked about his family, his mom on house arrest, his father in Azkaban. We talked about work, about my pureblood mother back in the states and my muggle father. He was polite, charming and the hour flew by. Dinner was over quicker than I could blink, and he offered me his arm as he led me out of the restaurant.

We walked the short way back to my flat, and as we stood at the door, I was all nervous thumbs unlocking it. I dropped my keys on the floor, and Draco halted me. "Grace, stop for a moment."

Standing there, staring into his eyes, the silence stretched between us. My heart beat faster as Draco stepped closer. His eyes were soft and filled with some unknown emotion as he reached out one hand, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. Standing as close as he was, all I could smell was the woodsy smell of his cologne.

His voice was soft, "How do you feel now?"

In between short breaths, I was able to squeak out an answer, "I'm fine."

I felt his fingers on my exposed arms, sliding up and down my skin and I shivered. Meeting his gaze, I said, "I had a great time tonight Draco."

He nodded, "I did too. You are so beautiful Grace. How have I never seen you before at the ministry?"

I felt the color in my cheeks again, " The Minister keeps me busy."

Draco raised one pale blonde eyebrow, "Do my compliments make you uncomfortable?"

I tried to glance away, but Draco slipped his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his now silver eyes.

"I'm not used to being complimented." I stammered, feeling the heat from his gaze in my body.

This time both pale eyebrows shot up, and Draco made a tisking noise, "I find that hard to believe. You are lovely. I noted that about you when I saw you in the bookshop."

My honey colored eyes still locked on his, "So you were the mystery man who paid for my dinner."

Draco nodded, "I was hoping you'd talk to me, but you left."

I sighed, "Gin was insistent."

Draco's eyes clouded over a moment, "yes, well…" and his voice trailed off as he stared at a spot behind my shoulder.

Feeling brave, I placed one hand on his shoulder, "Draco? Are you okay?"

He shook his head as if clearing some unhappy memory away. " I'm fine. I believe I'm keeping you awake."

I shook my head, "It's alright."

Draco's voice was soft, making me scoot closer to him as his fingers stroked the skin at the top of my dress, "Grace, did you know most first dates end in a kiss?"

Close as I was to him, my own voice was soft, "Is it?"

Draco didn't answer me, instead closing the distance between us by pressing his lips on mine. He used gentle pressure as his arms pulled me closer. He was soft, gentle, and my heart pounded. I felt one of his fingers in my hair as he deepened the kiss. He dominated me, and as he pulled away, I was left breathless.

I could see he was just as affected as I was, his chest heaved up and down through the expensive suit he wore. His eyes were soft as he stroked my cheek softly. Finally, he bent down and scooped my keys up from where they'd fallen on the floor. He pressed them in my palms, and said, "Will I see you again?"

I smiled softly, "Of course, we do work at the same building. I'm sure we will run into each other."

Draco grinned, "cheeky witch. I meant-"

I laughed softly, " I know what you meant. Yes. If you'll have me."

Draco chuckled softly, "I'm sure I can pull myself away from work to escort you to dinner again. Good night Grace."

He pressed another soft kiss to my lips and apparated away with a soft pop.

I leaned against the cool oak door, holding my keys in my fingers. My skin tingled from where he'd touched me, and I couldn't help but wonder if the next date would be as wonderful as the first.


End file.
